Cassiane
by The Whovian
Summary: An AU where Castiel and Dean are both female. Diane Winchester moves to small town, Montana, where she and Sam quickly become enemies of Azazel and Meg. Cassielle watches from afar, and her brothers don't get involved just yet. Meanwhile, Diane is developing a severe sex addiction, and Cassielle struggles to be normal. When Diane starts noticing Cassielle, sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted this fic for a while, and just decided "Hey, why don't **_**I**_** have some fun with this?" so here's your genderbent AU Destiel, between Diane (pronounced 'dee-ann') and Cassielle. I'll try to keep the A/N's short and the chapters worthwhile, so reviews help in feedback. Insert disclaimer here, and enjoy!**

Diane stared at the silver cross she'd been given. The cold metal would never go around her neck, but she accepted the gift nonetheless. Lisa and she had banged each other senseless on multiple occasions. It was worth keeping her number, in case she was ever in the Seattle area again. There was little chance of that actually happening, though. Rain made soft clicking sounds as she sat in her Impala. There wouldn't be so much rain in west Montana. Thank God.

Another sigh filled the car. This was the last time she was driving away from Monroe High. The building was old, the bricks fading in their red color and the gray sidewalk even darker under the water. That building, with its awkwardly-sized classroom, held a good few memories. From the June to the April of her junior year. It wasn't bad, considering how often she moved. They'd almost made it a year. In that time, there were good and bad people she'd come to know. Hell, she'd even dealt with the bitchiness of the poetry club, because that's where the hot girls went. She'd had sex with a couple of them in that same classroom, once everyone else had left.

Some memories weren't just about sex. Diane's younger brother, Sam, got his first girlfriend. He and Jess were cute together, and Diane rarely called a couple cute. She smiled, thinking 'of course, I'm biased'. And during this school alone, Sam had grown seven inches taller. Dad had warned her as a kid that Sam'd get taller than her someday, so she had to be nice to him.

A knocked at the window meant Sam was ready to go. She unlocked the car. Sam got in quietly, but sighed as he closed the door. "I miss them already."

Diane didn't have anything to say in reply to that. This happened every time they moved, and there was nothing new to say. Maybe she should prepare some wise, older-sister advice before these moments came. Oh well.

They drove home, soft music from the cassette player playing Led Zepplin to fill the silence, along with the rain. Their apartment was already unpacked, on the most part. A couple boxes remained, containing miscellaneous this-and-thats, and their travel packs were already in the back seat. Their father had left for Montana already to get working on his new construction job. His was the kind that took him where he was needed, which could be anywhere. Diane was just glad they hadn't needed to go to Texas or Arizona, where the weather would be hell during the summer.

"I'll get this one" Diane murmured, picking up the smaller but heavier box. Sam didn't argue, just silently taking the other down the staircase to the open trunk. After setting the box down, the two moved to their seats. But Diane paused, one knee on the leather seat inside, the silver cross in her hand. There was no point in keeping it, but there was no point in throwing it away. The chain had warmed up in her hand, like it had never been cold before.

"You getting in? I'll choose the music if you don't hurry."

Yea, may as well toss it. Now's not the time for sentiment. She was leaving, anyways. "Don't you dare, bitch" She dropped the chain to bend down and swat his hand. He rubbed the skin on his knuckles where he had been slapped.

"Ow. Jerk" he replied, taking off his raincoat and throwing it in the back. Somehow, the silence on the drive to Montana was less lonely.

Cassielle didn't mind being normal. Well, normal is a relative term, especially when compared to her four brothers, Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar and Gabriel. Michael and Lucifer were twins, and fought with each other, always turning things into battles-to-the-death. Balthazar always made sarcastic remarks that occasionally earned a chuckle. Gabriel placed more importance on light-hearted smiles and friends than anything.

And Cassielle…well, Cassielle might be called the grump of the family. She liked to call herself an introvert, but that's not how anyone else saw it. At least their house had freed up considerably when Lucifer and Michael had gone to college, both majoring in Business Management. To be honest, Cassielle thought the quiet was never comfortable with them gone.

"Cassy" Gabriel said, knocking on the door. If Cassielle had been born a boy, she would not have this common courtesy from this brother.

"Come in" Cassielle replied, putting a bookmark in her thick novel and brushing away some of the soft bangs in her face. Gabriel stepped in, missing a shirt, but barely caring.

"I heard there's gonna be a new student." His mischievous eyebrows were raised, as if he expected a reaction from the usually apathetic Cassielle. She just stared at him, waiting for an explanation of the importance of that statement.

"And?" she finally asked.

"And it could be a really hot guy you'd finally wanna get with!" he exclaimed, barely containing his excitement. "I mean, this is how romantic comedies start, so be prepared!"

"I have no interest in men" she sighed, switching positions on her bed to be on her stomach now. Sometimes having small boobs was great. "Unless their fictional characters constructed of ink and imagination."

He sighed. "Argh, you're so boring Cassy. Anyways, I heard that this student is a junior-"

"I'm a sophomore, so you'd be seeing more of him."

"Except that you've got tons of classes with juniors anyways. He's totally gonna fall for you."

"Guys like long hair." At least, that's the extent she went to think about what the opposite gender approved of. Hers barely reached her ears. The shortness actually framed her face well, and she approved of it. Her brothers may not have loved upon seeing it for the first time, but she liked it. Much less effort than long hair.

"Wrong! I happen to know that the most attractive female in the high school has short hair, and she's you." Gabriel poked her side, hoping to get a smile out of her. Cassielle only rolled her eyes and opened her book again. "Well, at least you're getting a heads up for when he shows up in class tomorrow. At least, that's what Anna told me."

"Well, thank you Gabriel" she said politely. Once again, he sighed, but he left. Thank god. She turned the page to her Game of Thrones book.

"Goddamn Lannisters" she muttered, smiling slightly, and immersing herself once more in the world made out of ink and imagination.

Cassielle sighed, but managed to make it to school in one piece, and even looked decent enough. Plain white t-shirt, jeans and combed hair made her invisible enough to be comfortable. Bright blue eyes, however, flashed underneath her thin eyebrows. If anyone made random eye contact with her, they'd often stare. She'd look away, of course, once she realized she was staring at a person rather than space.

Her pre-calc class was empty, since there was another 15 minutes before class started. Perfect time to read. One leg crossed under her as she opened Game of Thrones again, and she didn't notice when the other students began coming in. The first one to come in, however, looked a little hesitant to settle into the seat two places away. If Cassielle had bothered to look, she'd see a tall, lean girl with elbow-length hair that bordered between brown and blonde. A tattoo peeked out from under the sleeve of her loose-fitting black t-shirt. Tan skin was littered by tiny freckles across her cheeks. And of course, green eyes that matched the brightness of Cassielle's looked around the classroom curiously. Random motivational posters with phrases like 'Attitudes are contagious: is yours worth catching?' and 'When opportunity can't knock, build a better door' were stapled to the walls. A few parts of the wall were dedicated to basic algebraic equations. The girl considered making comments about the classroom to the reading girl, but decided better.

Other students walking in noticed the tall girl. In the next five minutes, a significant group of people had gathered around her to talk. Cassielle only noticed the presence of the others when someone's butt had hit her shoulder on accident. With a sigh, she put away the novel, remembering 634 as the page she had just started. The bell rang, and the students beside her sat in their respective seats. The desk she sat at, long enough to allow two students to sit there at once, was empty on her other side.

Mrs. Dresdy stood up from her desk (Cassielle hadn't noticed her come in to sit there in the first place) and smiled at the class. "Okay guys, so we're doing hyperbolas today" the class groaned, but she laughed "but first, there is a new student. Go ahead and stand up, if you'd like."

Two seats away from her, the tall girl stood up, and Cassielle noticed her for the first time. Her blue eyes went over every feature visible from the side, and…well…_damn_.

"Hi, I'm Diane Winchester, I just moved here from Seattle. You'll see my brother around too, he's the giant."

Cassielle was practically eating with her eyes, the kind of eating where you savor every bite. "I may not have an interest in men, but I have an interest in Diane" she thought, staring at the freckles on her face, and wondering if she could ever get close enough to count them. For a split second, Diane's eyes glanced over towards Cassielle, and her blue eyes quickly looked down to stare at the cover of her closed book. The eyes that had glanced at her were surprisingly green, and there was probably some line of poetry out there that could describe how enticing they looked. Maybe something about a siren's call or a tree's majesty. Hell, she was coming up with that poetry now. Love poems must really be describing how much the poet wanted to bang.

Diane sat down, and Cassielle lightly cursed the nondescript junior boy that sat between them. Not only did he block her view, but they'd probably talk to each other the most.

This did not make Cassielle happy.

Diane had noticed a rather attractive girl with short messy black hair and bright blue eyes. Not only was this girl in her first period class, but in her fourth period chemistry and fifth period history class. It was strange to have a junior in a sophomore world history class, but she'd already taken US history. World history class seemed to be full of kids rather than teenagers. If not for the quietly attractive girl, she'd choose to skip that class and simply show up only for tests.

She'd seen Sam in the halls a couple of times, stopping and asking how the people seemed so far. He'd grudgingly comment that they were friendly, and not as bad as he expected considering how small this school was. Diane always smiled, and moved on to the next classroom to add another textbook to her drawstring bag. After school ended, she promised herself she'd see about getting a locker.

"New?" asked a boy in English Language, her seventh and last class. She looked him over, as was habit. Not bad, just an unusual yellow-gold color of eyes. Good jaw line and hair and posture. She nodded, and sat in the seat next to him. In the back of her mind, Diane vaguely wondered how many people she'd displaced as a result of choosing empty spots.

"Yea" she replied.

"I'm Azazel" he said, holding out his hand. She shook it, catching the playful look in his eyes. "You busy after school?" he asked.

"Depends on what you have planned."

"If you want to, we can just head over to my house. We can…study or something." His face leaned slightly closer, and his eyes focused intently on her. God, she would not mind kissing him now, but that was a bit too bold for a first day. Instead, she knocked her shoulder against his and faced the front where the teacher was.

"Sounds fantastic."

Once again, the class passed by at a moderate pace. The teacher was introducing an essay on a book everyone else had already read, _Brave New World_. She'd read it before at her last school, but she asked for a copy anyways as class ended. There was a paper assigned on it, anyways.

"So, Diane Winchester, do you have your own car?" Azazel asked as they walked out of class.

Shit, that's right, Sammy needed to get home somehow. Well, she could find a locker with Azazel and then meet Sammy, who would doubtless be talking to his new teachers about catching up. In a way, the brainiac made her proud with his work in school, but it wasn't something Diane wanted for herself. "I do. Speaking of which, I need to take my little bro home, and I need to get a locker. Wanna go with me?"

"Sounds fantastic, as you say." Diane saw the blue eyed girl again, hurriedly opening her locker in the traffic of the halls. No particular reason to think more about it, except a mental note of the location of the attractive girl. At the moment, she was the one Diane wanted to bang the most, but Azazel caught her attention again. "Main office is this way, hopefully they can help."

She hummed in reply, and followed him. Several people watched her for too long to be a glance. Some seemed to turn to their neighbor and comment on her. Either way, she didn't much care for their opinions. By the time this year ended, most of these people wouldn't matter. When next year came around, she'd be gone.

The office had two people behind a couple desks, one working at a desktop computer and another at a phone. The lady at the computer looked up. "Hello! Diana, right?" No. Diane. This was the lady who had handed her the schedule at the beginning of the day, and messed up her name then. "Is there anything I can help you with, dearie?"

"Are there any lockers I can use or something? Kinda got a big load here." She nudged the substantial pile of books in her arms, and laughed slightly. The lady behind the desk, Mrs. Hemm, glanced over at Azazel. Something about her expression turned disappointed and angry at the same time, upon seeing the boy. But the expression quickly faded. Only the slightly lower tone of her voice remained.

"I'm sorry hun, but there are no more lockers available. Some of those textbooks are accessible online, in case you wanted to leave them in your classes."

No, that wouldn't work. The only computer was Sammy's laptop, and they already had trouble taking fair amounts of time doing their homework. "It's alright. Thanks anyway" she smiled, shifting the books in her arm and waving with a couple available fingers as she walked away.

"No problem sweetie. Just ask me if you need help with anything!" Diane smiled again, and Azazel opened the door for her.

"If you want" he offered. "You can leave a couple textbooks in my locker. People do that kinda thing all the time."

"Sure, where is it?"

"Over by the history classrooms."

"Sweet" Diane replied. They were soon there, and Azazel taught her the combination, which she memorized quickly. Since there was homework for history tonight, she settled for leaving only her shop class textbook and pre-calc textbook, whose classroom was just across the dimly-lit hall.

"You're in shop?" he asked, picking up the textbook and looking at the cover. He was comfortably leaning against the next locker.

"Yea. Dad's in construction, and I've always liked creating things and building."

"Neat."

"What about you? What do you like?"

He smiled, getting a hungry look in his eyes. "Well, I know I like you" he said, stepping forward and putting a hand around her neck, and leaning in. Diane, not shocked in the least, shifted the books to her hip, leaving her other arm to pull him closer by his shirt. The two kissed like they each had experience with several other individuals, which was certainly true for Diane. Azazel pulled her face closer. If there weren't so many damn books in her arms, Diane would pull the guy to the nearest classroom right this moment.

"Diane, finish that quickly, if possible" Sam's voice said curtly. Azazel jumped slightly in surprise of the deep, unfamiliar voice. Diane didn't look away from Azazel, but loosened her grip on his black shirt.

"Yea, just meet me at the car." Without listening to his usual reaction of a sigh and rolled eyes, she touched her lips to his again. "Well, that was Sam. If you want, you can come with. You can direct me to your place."

"You don't seem to need much directing" he murmured in a low voice, letting go of her hair. "I like that idea."

Diane smiled, and shut the locker, leading the way to the parking lot. This first day wasn't so bad if she already scored one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cassy, what's wrong?" Balthazar said, walking into Cassielle's room. She had sent him a text saying 'need to talk', and was sitting cross legged on her bed. Oddly enough, the Game of Thrones book sat closed on the corner of her bed. Cassielle couldn't think about anything except the new girl, and couldn't stare at anything but the carpet just beyond her bed.

Sure, during first period, she focused only on the voice and appearance of Diane, but the next class left her to reflect on that period of hypnotism. How stupid was that, to just stare at a person, and be so fascinated with them for an entire class period. By fourth period, when she saw Diana next, she was a little more discreet, at least, while staring at her. "Balthazar, I have a problem."

"Yea, no shit. What's the matter?" He sat on the bed next to her. Cassielle took a minute to gather her thoughts into words. Balthazar was good at putting things bluntly, and not caring about irrelevant factors. And Cassielle tended to favor the calmer nature of her older brother. Plus, if she talked to Gabe, he wouldn't shut up about how Cassielle did end up liking the new guy, even if they were a girl.

"The new girl. I find her very attractive." Cassielle felt a little disoriented. All through her teenage years, she told her brothers and few friends that she never had nor will be attracted to any individual. But then Diane comes walking in and ruining that consistency. Dammit.

"Then you should ask her out." He sighed, and adjusted his legs to sit more comfortably.

Cassielle let out a silent sigh of relief. Balthazar didn't freak out about the girl-girl part to her crush. Well, it figures that he wouldn't care about a detail like that. But her thoughts moved on. Did Balthazar have any classes with her? Then it would be easier to explain why Cassielle was attracted to her, if he knew her a little. Plus, it had taken the girl two minutes to be friends with the popular crowd—now she was beyond Cassielle's reach. Balthazar was in that group. He'd know her soon enough. "I don't really think she'd accept the invitation."

"It's okay, you know, to step out of your comfort zone a little." He looked at her, almost seeming exasperated. "I don't mind you crushing on another girl, I mind you not having the guts to do something about it."

Cassielle rolled her eyes. Balthazar _knew_ she had trouble going to school as is. People confused her, and people would ignore her if she didn't do anything. That was the silent agreement between her and everyone else, and it worked perfectly. Talking to Diane, however, would mean giving up what little comfort she had. "I don't…" The words wouldn't work. Nothing would convince Balthazar anyways. He was a very 'I'll get what I want; I'm comfortable doing whatever it takes' kind of person.

"Cassielle, I understand you're much more an introvert than the rest of us. But the way I see it, you can crush all you want, and play it safe; or you can change things up a bit, see how it feels. You and I are different, though. I can't decide for you."

Cassielle didn't reply, instead staring at the carpet again. In the next week, Diane would have a boyfriend, no doubt. Maybe a girlfriend, if she considered girls. God, please let her consider girls.

No, Cassielle couldn't start thinking like that. Balthazar was right; she could play it safe, or go for it. No third path. But it was too big of a risk. In the background, she could be fine. It was secure, comfortable. People moved around her, and she could pass by unnoticed. Diane was there, but in the bigger picture, Diane wasn't important.

"She's real…real" Balthazar said, interrupting her thoughts and reminding Cassielle that he was still in her room.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she sat at my table at lunch, and she was…_there_."

"You're not making sense" Cassielle commented. Was he trying to make a point besides the obvious?

"Diane is a very…I mean, _I_ think she's the kind of person who's cool. Aloof, I think that's the word. The perfect kind of cool, and that's really a compliment coming from me. I can see why you like her."

"But what can I do?" No, Cassielle, bad. You're not doing anything about this girl. And Balthazar isn't making sense anyways.

Balthazar smiled, like he saw the conflict and took the credit for starting it. "Just play it by ear." He began to get up from his spot and walk away. "She's real. She'll see something if there's something there."

"What does that even mean?" Cassielle asked. Balthazar replied by smiling, and closing the door.

* * *

Diane straddled Azazel beneath her. He squirmed, ever so slightly, but enough to make her even more _hungry_. "You're so tiny."

"After you've seen and screwed me already? I think you're lying." Unlike other ones, he didn't try to get up and take a little bit of control back. Good, because he wouldn't get any.

"No, I mean…when you think about it, you're insignificant to me, and I'm insignificant to you." These thoughts were common, in between the fun times. (Besides the want for more fun times, of course.) But this had to be the first time she was telling someone aloud. "Tomorrow, we're waking up just the same. You and I can live our lives normally as if the other didn't exist. Today is just a bit of fun we both agreed on doing."

Azazel frowned. "I'd like to think I did a better job than that."

Diane rolled her eyes. "You're only special if you go down without prompting, you know that. But you didn't, babe."

"Well, how about I fix that right now" he smiled and tried to sit up. Diane's arm stopped him, and he landed his back to the bed again. Smile gone.

"Window of opportunity missed." And there was no way he was getting up until she was gone. Call it pride, but it was something she did every time. "You don't do poorly on the in and out stuff, though."

"You don't do well on the actual give-receive stuff, do ya?" Dear god, he sounded _offended. _

"Wow, do you turn grumpy after every time?" She got up from on top of him, no longer wanting him. She could _definitely_ go at it again, but her pride was telling her otherwise. Her bag had her smartphone, good. And her clothes, all there. She'd done this before, and quickly began getting dressed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You're just…maybe a little too dominant." Diane rolled her eyes. This guy thought he was special. Hopefully he wasn't possessive. First day, bad luck, even if he wasn't clingy.

"You're fine, I'm just leaving. Not the talking type, sorry." Now she just needed her shoes, so she walked out the bedroom. Azazel followed her, quickly putting on boxers first. She hadn't noticed it before, but his house was old, like it had been built in the 80s and fixed and tweaked to make it look like the 90s.

"Hey, how about we do some actual studying? You've got an entire course to catch up with!" Ah, there were the shoes.

"Don't care about school that much, if you didn't notice."

"Then let's have dinner. I know a good Chinese place."

"Montana doesn't have good Chinese food." God, where was the front door? She wasn't paying attention to that detail at the beginning. Ah, there it is.

"I think we could be friends, especially since you're obviously the shit! I know the people, and can help you with learning what not to do."

"I don't care about social rules in your little school."

"Look, sorry if I'm being too clingy." His words slowed down, less panicked now.

"Azazel, if I wanted a pussy, I would have gone home with a girl today." Thankfully, the kid didn't still follow her out the door. "Goodbye, Azazel!" She waved, shutting the door.

The steps were old wood, like it was almost rotting. Her Baby was sitting on the curb, like it was going to ask how her stupid date went. "The guy ended up being a big bitch. Almost as bad as Estelle was, from LA."

In the car, Van Halen began playing, but she didn't start driving quite yet. Azazel was a big disappointment. On the first day, too. First day boys were normally the best. Maybe that was what made him so hopeless. Give it a couple days, and someone would be in her sights. That blue-eyed sophomore girl was very attractive, maybe she could try to get with that. There was also a blonde boy in her shop class _definitely_ worth talking to. Oh, so many options.

* * *

"Cassielle, you can't just keep staring from afar" Balthazar said on the car ride home. Gabe wasn't there, he was at a meeting for the theater club, and Cassielle was driving with her permit. "Either you like her or you don't."

"It's none of your business." He was right, of course. It had been another long day, Diane in three of seven classes. They had the same lunch, except Cassielle had always eaten in the library, before Diane got there. She still couldn't decide if Diane was worth discontinuing her life as a wallflower and entering the third dimension.

"Listen. Diane went home with Azazel yesterday, so you'd better act fast." Oh god, not Azazel. The stupidest, meanest of all the stupid and mean people at school. But that was an innocent way of putting it. A less innocent way would be, that Cassielle wanted to rip out each of his fingernails and stab them all in his eye, and then pull his teeth to put right up his ass. Simply put, Azazel had been the leader of bullies which made fun of her in elementary school. Thankfully, they had stopped halfway through third grade.

"I wouldn't have any better of a chance now than later" she snapped at Balthazar. "Besides, I don't care."

"You can't answer yes_ and_ no to a yes or no question." Was saying 'I don't care' like saying yes?

"I've already answered, Balthazar, and I said no" she growled. She shouldn't have told her brother about the crush in the first place, if he was going to be this insistent on her saying 'yes'. Then again, he was right for disbelieving her. She didn't even believe herself.

"If you say so" he sighed, resolving to only look at his phone.

Two minutes later, he suddenly gasped. "Oh my god" he breathed. Then he laughed, loudly, like some weird irony met his fetish.

"What?" She had to ask or he'd never stop.

"Your Diane is the subject of much debate today. She skipped classes to go fuck Olga."

"Who's Olga?" God, why did Cassielle have to find _this_ girl attractive? Any other one would be perfect, but screwing two people in two days?

"Olga is a senior. With a boyfriend and a picky taste in men."

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel. This was such a mundane car. Not a chance at getting Diane's attention.

"Cassielle, are you all right?" Balthazar had been staring at her after he spoke.

"Turn on some music. You choose this time." She really should just stick to fictional characters. Real life sluts weren't so fun.

* * *

Diane looked out the window during class. Fourth period, right before lunch. Chemistry was boring and difficult, no matter what school you went to. All she needed to know was how motor oil smelled and the sound of an engine that needed fixing.

Outside that window was a little view of some close-by mountains. In the distance between, there was a forest and an open field. Diane wondered what that forest and field would look like from the top of the mountains there. Maybe she could get into hiking.

"Ms. Winchester" Mrs. Busvit asked loudly. Diane looked forward, seeing ratios and numbers on the board that the class was learning. Well, they were learning, she was spacing out. "I asked how many moles of sodium fluoride can be produced from this amount of material in the start of the procedure."

Oh, another teacher who thought Diane was important. How cute. "I wasn't paying attention, ma'am, and I'm not smart enough to solve that in less than five seconds. Sorry." The polite tone matched her polite smile. According to her previous experience with teachers, this one would think that Diane had some self-esteem issues relating to her intelligence, and be too embarrassed to press Diane for the answer before asking someone else.

And that's exactly what happened. Minus the self-esteem issues. Sammy got her smarts, and that was fine with her. She just needed to fix things, not blow them up.

The lunch bell rang later, after another few menial questions. She was happy to pick up her bag and notebook to go eat. The day had started with exhaustion, since this school started earlier than most other ones. Plus, she'd been having a lot of sex. Like, spending two hours at Azazel's house, one in the bathroom with Olga and another three (fantastic) hours after school with a different girl, also named Olga. That had to be a personal record. Three in two days.

"Hey" said the short Olga, the one from after school. They both had seventh period Literature together, and had spent the class making playful eye contact with each other. "I want you to eat lunch with me." She smiled, and looked up at Diane with a charming sort of surety.

"I want to eat lunch on you" she murmured, looking back down with a different sort of hunger. "No, scratch that. I just want to be on you."

Olga blushed, but reached out to grab Diane's hand. Diane pulled it away immediately, but Olga didn't seem to notice. "You're coming with me either way."

There wasn't much opportunity for conversation in the halls. People were going to lunch and going to class, and talking loudly. Diane didn't like speaking loudly, since it felt like yelling to her. She remembered a lot of yelling from her childhood.

"Here we are!" Olga said, sitting at a table where others were still gathering. She observed everyone while Olga began chattering about something or other. The people who came to sit were different from each other, unlike the 'popular' kids. God, all the popular kids looked the same. This crowd was more wacky, diverse, like people wanted to be themselves.

But then Azazel came this way. "Not this bitch" she sighed, taking a chip from Olga's lunchbox.

"Hello there Diane" Azazel said curtly, sitting down across from her and looking with those disturbingly yellow eyes. It was more like glaring, actually.

"Morning princess" she smiled in reply, loving the irritated reaction he had.

"Oh, don't start picking fights with our informer" said a bug-eyed boy she recognized from her chemistry class. "We need him to know what's going on with the upperclassmen."

"I thought I was your informer!" Olga said indignantly.

"There's a difference between girl news and boy news" noted an unfamiliar girl sitting across the boy. "We need one for each."

"Aze, why are you glaring at her like that?" Olga asked, looking confused while chewing on a veggie fry.

"Because I didn't realize she was such a slut until now." The entire table now sat uncomfortable, looking between her and him.

"I must be, since I thought you had an okay performance while you lasted." A couple of people at the table 'OOHH!'d loudly. "I mean, I was doing a lot of the work, but I'm used to doing that with girls, so it was fine." Another round of 'OOHH!' from some guys, which was actually quite loud.

Azazel now looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Well, you seemed to have had plenty of energy by the next day."

"It's what happens when you're actually good" she shrugged. People laughed at that comment, making Azazel blush more. By now, though, he looked mad too.

"Diane, what are you doing here?" asked Sammy's voice behind her.

"Yo, Sammy!" said the boy from her chemistry class. Another couple of people greeted him, like they knew and liked him.

"Just leaving. I see that this is your people, and will let you hang out without me." She took the croissant from the person to her other side, and walked off. Sammy needed some friends, and she definitely didn't need to get involved with them and mess things up. That was probably a good group for her little brother. Those kids seemed good, like they wanted to have fun and wanted to be friends. Good enough people.

"Where to sit next…" she wondered aloud, looking around the cafeteria. The group from her first two days was near. Popular, high-mantinence girls and stereotypical too-cool guys. They'd all been interested in her, but they all told the same story. Born and raised this part of Montana, played football or dated someone who played football. One guy moved up from California four years ago. God, so many people here were white. The best to sleep with were Indian guys, next Russian girls. Although, there was that freaky-good Hawaiian guy, and that exceptional Iranian guy…

While she was thinking about her favorites, Azazel walked up behind her. His voice in her ear startled her. "I don't care if you humiliate me. I don't even care if you just gave me AIDS. None of that matters, because you and I have some common interests we can work together on." Diane turned around to look at him.

But she just rolled her eyes. "Don't know, don't care. Have a nice life, creep." She walked away without caring, and thankfully, the kid didn't follow her. God, why did she sleep with him? Obviously, he was willing to on the first day, but she couldn't believe she was so stupid.

It must be just bad luck. She bit into the croissant. The noise of the cafeteria was behind her, and she was in the dimly-lit, nearly empty halls. At the end of this hall, blonde Olga's locker had her textbook for history. Yesterday, she had moved her stuff from Azazel's to blonde Olga's, which meant less opportunity for them to talk.

It took a minute to get the combination right. Olga had mentioned that this was a tricky lock. Finally it opened, and she got the textbook quickly. A door past the line of lockers caught her eye. It said 'LIBRARY' in bold white letters. "Lonely spot to put it" she muttered, closing the locker. By now, the croissant was gone. Why not go in? Looking around might find a book on cars, or guns, or even electricity uses. Either way, she had a bit of spare time to read each day, since homework was easy.

A frog croaked when she walked in, thanks to a motion sensor. There were a dozen fake plants, as is typical of a library. Behind the counter, a 40-some year old woman who looked like a mother of three organized some books. "Hello, can I help you with anything today?"

"Nah, just looking around." There were a few computers here, and a printer. Actually, here would be a good spot to be working on her homework after school each day. Sammy could do the same, or he could spend time with his new friends. Worst case scenario, one of them sits there bored and looking for a book to kill time. Either way, they both won.

She'd have to talk to him about it today. Each of the books were labeled, but each were different. The 'DEWEY DECIMAL SYSTEM' poster, after staring at it for a couple minutes, told her which numbers would be about mechanics. She stood there, staring at this section for a book that looked interesting. No matter what sayings there were, she judged a book by its cover.

One did catch her eye. It was an encyclopedia on transmissions. Lunch was almost done, so she decided to choose this one and be done with it.

"Oh, you like cars?" the librarian asked while checking out the book to her.

Yea, no shit lady. "Yes" was what she actually said.

"My husband is actually the local mechanic. I hear quite a bit about cars, but it doesn't make much sense to me."

Diane smiled politely, not actually caring. "Well, I find it fun" she just said. Couldn't say anything mean, since her husband was a mechanic. If Diane's family was staying here a while, then she could look at getting a job there.

"Thank you" she said as the lunch bell rang. Quickly, she was out and to class.


End file.
